Another Chance (Ren oneshot)
by MendokusaiTsuki
Summary: . "Neru, last night, I dreamt of Ayumi-chan... You were there too. The three of us were together playing by the sea... If Ayumi was still alive, and you are not in this state, then I bet the three of us would have been best friends..." Ren said to a lifeless figure in front of him only to receive a long silence as a reply.


Kaze no Stigma (Ren one shot)

Another chance

Ren enters a room in the Kannagi household. He slides the door close as he steps in. Slowly, he sits next to an unconscious figure lying on the bed. The unconscious figure is a girl with waist length teal blue hair. Her entire body wrapped in bandage, relentlessly reminding Ren the entire reason she is in that state. It has been few months passed since the event that had cost the life of a person dear to him; Ayumi, as well as the consciousness of the girl lying in front of him, his childhood friend/ best friend Neru. She is not a Kannagi neither is she a flame user. She is just Neru, his dearest friend whom was adopted by the Kannagi family. Neru's magic is not as strong as the Kannagi's but she can use water based defensive magic. However to Ren, he had witnessed that Neru had been stronger than him. He felt as though she had done more than him to help Ayumi. "Neru, last night, I dreamt of Ayumi-chan... You were there too. The three of us were together playing by the sea... If Ayumi was still alive, and you are not in this state, then I bet the three of us would have been best friends..." Only the chirping of crickets could be heard as a reply to his statement. He places a hand on her head for a few minutes before leaving the room.

Ren stares blankly across the ocean watching the imaginary figure of him and Ayumi standing and chatting there. The scene then changed to where Ayumi was being forced to follow a man and he was unable to do anything but watch because he did not wish for war to instigate between his family and the other family. However to his surprise, when Ayumi was being kicked by the man, Neru had rushed toward Ayumi and protected Ayumi using her body. "I don't care because I'm not a Kannagi, so take it out on me if you wish!" was what Neru had said as she tried to fight the man back and was beaten up badly. He could never understand as to why she helped Ayumi despite the fact she had never met Ayumi. "Neru wouldn't be Neru if she didn't help, I guess..." Ren smiles sadly upon having a flashback of his past and how he first met Neru.

Ren was playing with his older brother, Kazuma when a group of kid runs up to them. "Hey, guess what? The Mizuyami clan was wiped out!" "True, they said nothing was left in their house except a little girl!" Little Ren and his brother exchanges look. The Mizuyami family is water based magic users whom lived deep in Hakoyama Mountain. The Kannagi and Mizuyami had always been arguing though overtime, the leaders of the two families get together to have sake as they are actually childhood friends. In his heart, little Ren was devastated with the fact that the family was wiped out. Though he never knew the family personally, he had seen the leader around their house once or twice and he had even spoken to the leader a few times. The man would always tell him that he has a daughter about Ren's age. He told Ren that his daughter is shy and lonely but she is very strong willed. Ren wished to meet her but now, he wonders if he will ever get the chance.

Little Ren falls on the ground and scraped his knees. His friends had left him as while they were playing, they had broken a vase that belonged to the house. Ren winced as he holds his tears back. He was unable to move. Suddenly, a faint blue light surrounded his knees. He stopped sobbing while looking up. In front of him is a girl who seems to be around his age with teal blue hair and a pair of pretty emerald green eyes. Ren blushes scarlet red. His wound stopped bleeding as they disappear. The girl stands and holds a hand out toward him. He took her hand and stood up while slightly staggering forward. He got too close to the girl and he accidentally bumps into the girl's head. "Be careful." the girl said softly. After getting a balanced footing, he stepped back with a scarlet red face. "Uh, I'm s-sorry... I've never seen you around before..." Ren tried to change the mood with an awkward smile. The girl stared at him blankly causing him to blush even harder. "I'm not from around here... My name is Mizuyami Neru. My families are gone and the old man brought me here... He said it's something he promised to my father." Ren snaps out of his embarrassment and grabbed her hands with a wide grin plastered on his face. "My name is Ren! I've been looking forward to meeting you! Your father had told me many things about you!" Then, it was the Neru who blushes as Ren started smiling.

Ren sighs longly regretting the fate that had befallen Neru. "If only I was stronger... Then, Ayumi wouldn't be... Neru too would be here with me..." "You can't have both, you know." He turns around to see his brother, Kazuma. "What do you mean, brother?" "I am proud of you. You've grown up strong and you have someone you love and wanted to protect but you should not dwell on the pasts. Look ahead and open your eyes. Who do you truly care for now?" Ren closes his eyes thinking of what his brother just said. "I heard from Ayano that you and Neru are like peas in a pod. You guys are always together through everything. You've been lonely without her, haven't you? You might say you love Ayumi but you should see who is always with you and the one who makes you happy the most." Ren looks down with a grim smile upon remembering his brief time with Ayumi and the years he spent with Neru. He was happy being with both of them but then he realizes that there is a hollow space in his heart. "I used to love Ayumi but she's gone now... It's no use regretting because I can't turn back now... Now, what I really want for Neru to wake up... I've never felt so lonely..."

In Neru's subconscious mind, Ayumi stands next to her and they were standing at the beach. "Thank you. You are so nice, Neru. Even though you never knew me, you helped me like we are best friend... I wish... I had more time to know you better so that we could really become best friend..." Neru looks at Ayumi to see her serene face with a soothing smile. "You are important to Ren and that makes you important to me as well. I just want to see everyone happy." "What about yourself? Are you happy when Ren is with me?" Neru ponders a bit. She plays with her hair. "R-Ren is my friend! Why should I care if he is with someone else...?" As she finishes her sentence, a light blush colours her cheeks. Ayumi giggles lightly. "You should stay true to yourself. You might get hurt if you try to deceive yourself. I can't be with Ren anymore even though I really love him. I think in fact, he doesn't love me..." "That's not true at all!" "At least not more than how much he loves you. I knew him only for a few days but you've been with him nearly forever. You're the one he loves the most. I was happy to love and be loved even if it were only a few days. I even made a friend." Ayumi faces Neru before hugging her gently. "Thank you." Ayumi whispers slowly into Neru's ears. Tears form in Neru's eyes as she hugs Ayumi back. "Wake up."

"Wake up. Please, wake up, Neru." Ren holds Neru's hands with tears forming in his eyes. "I can't stand it. I feel so lonely. Please, come back to me, Neru!" Neru's hands grip Ren's gently causing him to flinch but he tighten his grip. He looks at her face melancholically only to receive a blank look from Neru. Neru's emerald green eyes are pale. "Neru... I'm so glad... You're awake..." Ren rests his forehead on Neru's. "Like last time..." Ren withdraws and looks at Neru oddly. "When we first met, you were crying too... Back then, you were the one injured... Now, it's me. I met Ayumi too... In my dream, we were friends. I was really happy because I have another friend... If only I was stronger, then the three of us could be friends and you would be able to continue loving. I'm sorry." Ren rests his forehead on hers. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to dwell in the past anymore. I will look ahead and live on. I want you to be with me in achieving that future, Neru." Neru's face turns scarlet red. "I-I guess we can arrange that... H-hey, how long have I been asleep?" Neru sits properly with Ren supporting her. "It's been nearly five months...? A long of things had happened but the good news is Ayano and Kazuma are getting along." Neru fiddles her fingers. "Umm, sorry for leaving you for so long... I-I love you?" Neru confessed more to a question than a statement. "I know I can't replace Ayumi but I love you... Just know that, okay? I'm not going to force you but please don't let this make thing awkward between us..." Neru lowers her gaze. Ren holds her shoulders gently forcing her to look at him. For the first time, she is afraid of Ren. His face is stern and his eyes seem to be burning however she sense a hint of gentleness or more likely relieve behind his emerald green eyes. It caught her off guard when Ren closes the distance between them with a kiss.

Ayano and Kazuma enter Neru's room. They managed to catch Ren and Neru kissing. Both of the young pair immediately pulls away with scarlet red face. "Hey Ren, I hope you're not becoming a pervert like your brother." Ayano said with her hands on her waists while glaring at Ren. "Ah, my little brother is growing." Kazuma said as he ruffles Ren's hair. "Well, sorry to disturb you two. We'll leave you two alone." Kazuma said, walking out of the room. Ayano remains in her position until Kazuma enters the room again and drag her out. "Umm... That was embarrassing... Ren, I still didn't get your reply." Neru stares at her bandaged hands while thinking, 'I hope you approve, Ayumi.' 'It's alright. I don't mind. I want the two people I love to be happy.' Ayumi's reply echoes in Neru's head. "I love you too. I just realized that I always love you. I was too blind to notice how important you are to me but when you weren't with me, it was really painful and lonely. I missed everything about you. I missed talking to you, laughing with you and walking with you. I'll never allow you to get hurt anymore because I really love you." Neru rests her head on his chest as he holds her close. 'I guess you'll never realize how important someone really is to you unless at one point when they are not with you, it becomes painfully lonely.' Ren thought reflecting back on his memories with Neru. 'Ayumi, I'm sorry but thank you for making me realize...' Neru thought.


End file.
